Draga Wolfheart
Draga Wolfheart is a Shaman within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of Earthen Ring, she is also a Spirit Champion and is able to channel the souls of her ancestors. Personality Draga is a very serious and no nonsense individual, often getting angry at other - specifically Derrick Thatcher - for behaving in such childish ways. She had even resorted to using violence to make them stop acting like that. Despite this she takes her duties to the Earthen Ring seriously and also is committed to fulfilling her role in it to the best of her ability. Although she has some social issues, not having many friends outside of the Ring and also because of her stance as a Spirit Champion, which is not widely known she is often forced into secrecy of it. She also has issues with nightmares and dreams, and takes naps to recover and it often gets her in trouble. She also has a need to carry out these visions, and even was willing to risk death to save Ichigo Kurosaki from an incident were he would have been killed. Appearance Draga is a young orc woman with smooth light green skin and long flowing hair that is tied into a single braid that falls down her back. She had blue eyes and two small tusks coming up from her lower lip. She is very lithe and has heavy muscle, with broad shoulders. History Draga was born in Ogrimmar during the Cataclysm of her world. In that event she grew up mostly on the Garadar. Having been placed on that ship by her mother so that she could remain somewhere peaceful. Plot Draga has a vision of Ichigo Kurosaki fighting against Kil'jaeden with many other warriors at his back. Seeing a vision of a future where the Army of the Light fight the Legion on their own homeworld. Draga moves to the galley where she speaks with Derrick and is annoyed by his comments on her needing to get a boyfriend. She stops her attempt to attack him when her master, Mairne Ragetotem, appears and scolds them both, while also embarrassing her saying she can get a boyfriend anytime she wants and that she needs it. Later they speak in private and she tells him of her dream, which has been repeating every night for the last month. Mairne is concerned and says that they will need to discern the source of these visions. Draga has another vision, this time the battle between Ichigo and Kugo Ginjo. In that battle she observed their fight and eventually learned the substitutes name. Later she traveled to the galley and spoke with Derrick and Shirkan. There they discussed several things regarding the surface below, and the strange technologies they employ. She grimaced when she learned that Shirkan's brother, Rai, was using the Internet to look up porn. Meeting her master she begged him to be sent down to the surface to find these Shinigami. When questioned she informs him that Ichigo would be killed by a man cloaked in shadow. She begs Mairne that she needs to follow the vision and go to stop it from occurring, Mairne complies and she goes. Draga along with her group enter Kararura town, there they eventually split up to find their targets. Draga is attacked by Hollows and she is able to defeat them. When she moves to find and aid Mojin she is attacked by an Arrancar, Asguiaro Ebern. When Orihime Inoue and Ishida Uryu appeared she tried to defend them from the Quincy. She fought him for some time, fighting with Ishida and Orihime against the Arrancar. Eventually she was wounded in battle and had only enough strength to call for help. Later when she regained consciousness she saw Ichigo, touching his face she was glad he was real and that maybe she could still save him, before she passed out again. Draga awoke in the Fourth Division Barracks and escaped, moving to the Tower of Penance where he fellow warriors were held captive. She infiltrated the tower and removed the sedative collars around their necks and freed them all. Afterwords she accompanied them to the Twelfth Division where they retrieved their weapons, and fought against the Sternritter Shaz Domino. After a lengthy battle they were able to defeat him. Draga later fought against Royd Lloyd, with Raralas Arcanum and Frederick Augustine and after she wounded him and severed his arm she felt the power of Yamamoto's Bankai. Seeing another vision of Ichigo's death she left the battle to try and find him. She saved Ichigo from being impaled through the throat and later fought against Jugrum Haschwalth. Later being saved by Mojin, they both used Ascension to fight against the Quincy. Equipment Weapon: Elementium Motel Axe - A long axe that appeared to be made of molten earth. Those who cannot channel the fires are usually burned by simply touching it. Armor: Cataclysm Raiment - A set of metal plates with molten fire and flames grafted over them, releasing intense heat and fire from the individual. Touching her would result in you hand simply being reduced to cinders. Only those with a strong enough power can resist the flames touch, but even then severe burns are likely to occur. Also depending on the individuals moon the flames can douse themselves. Shield: Glorious'' Shield Wall'': An archaic shield that can expanded outwards to cover ones whole body. Skills and Abilities Expert Elemental Control: Draga has shown to be able to control elemental forces to great effect. Showing that despite her young age and labeling by others as an inexperienced shaman she is quite powerful. * Expert Fire Control: Draga is capable of controlling the elemental fires to a very fine degree. Able to engulfed her weapon and even ignite her armor on fire. She can also even store fire in her weapon so when she strikes a target they explode on contact, which is powerful enough to severely burn an Arrancar and also destroy half of his Reishi weapon. ** Flametongue Weapon: Draga can coat her weapon in fire, which is capable of slicing through even the tough skin of a Hollow and even pierce through Blut Vene. Those struck can have their bodies reduced to ash on contact, leaving massive wounds and trenches in their bodies. Even if she misses the target she can still release the fire in a wave. * Expert Wing Control: Draga has shown to be able to control the wind to as much as a fine degree as fire. ** Windfury: Draga can create a wave of condensed air around her axe, using it to cause powerful concussive blasts whenever she strikes an enemy. Or release blades of air that can carve through her enemies. ** Gliding: Draga can created condensed pockets of air beneath her feet that glide her towards her target, even give her enhanced speed. ** Shield Toss: Draga can toss her shield at an opponent and recall it using the wind, even creating razor wind around the edge of the shield so that it can cut them. * Earth Control: Draga has shown some control over Earth, being able to actually pull the ground out from under a Sternritter and even send him sailing towards her by having the ground shift upwards. * Water Control: Draga has been noted to be a skilled healer. Expert Axemanship: Draga has shown to be exceptionally skilled in using her axe, able to throwing it with great accuracy at an opponent and recall it at will. She was able to face off against two Sternritters with exceptional skills in close combat and in the case of Royd Lloyd wound him slightly and even overpower him in several cases. Even able to defend against a master Swordsman of Haschwalth's caliber. Enhanced Strength: As an orc Draga possesses a greater degree of strength than normal humans, in fact her base strength is about as strong as a fully grown male. Even so her strength has been noted to be able to deflect and halt attacks from Hollows, whose strength greatly exceed that of normal humans. Enhanced Reflexes: Draga has been noted to have exceptional reflexes and speed when fighting, able to take on multiple Hollows and a much more powerful Arrancar with ease, despite being drained physically. When fighting against her doppelganger she was actually able to counter her easily and outmaneuver her despite that doppelganger possessing near equal skill as her. Expect Tactics and Strategies: Draga has been noted to be able to carry out complex and often on the fly tactics against an opponent. She was able for a moment to trap a Sternritters weapon between her shield and Carmila's to deliver a blow against him, and even fight in a complex team dynamic with people she has never worked with before. Even when fighting Royd Lloyd she was able to lure him into certain positions where her allies could strike, even locking his arm up so that it could be removed by Raralas. Spirit Walker: Draga has been said to be a Spirit Walker, a shaman that is capable of channeling the knowledge and powers of their ancestors. * Clairvoyance: Draga has noted to be able to see briefly into the future and can counter enemy attacks, often saying that she can hear words in her mind directing her to her next course of action. And giving her detailed means on countering an opponent, this has been useful in defeating Royd Lloyd and even surviving a horde of Hollows. * Great Spiritual Power: Draga has been noted to possess a great deal of spiritual power, being said to be around a Tenth Seat to a Mid-Range Captain level. Her power was even enough to face a Arrancar head on and even a Sternritter. * Ancient Knowledge: Draga has been able to access ancient Shaman knowledge of elemental control. Ascendance: Draga is capable of ascending into a fire elemental. Trivia Draga Wolfheart is a Original Character of Jimmyjamster728